


Loss of Faith

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Arguing, Fighting, Loss of Faith, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: After the temple falls, Baze loses his faith.





	Loss of Faith

Chirrut moved his hand over Baze’s head slowly. “You’re hair is so long, I can run my fingers through it now.” A grin spread over Chirrut’s face. “We’re going to have to cut it.” Chirrut did not know what was wrong, but Baze was darker today for him. Baze never was the sparkling pure brightness that Chirrut remembered anymore, not since the attack, but today Baze seemed… Muted. He hoped he could take his mind off whatever was weighing on Baze.

“Why?” Baze asked, his voice coming out as a grunt.

Below Chirrut’s hand he could feel Baze sigh. “Because that’s what we do,” Chirrut chided with a smile, sliding his fingers through the hair again. He kind of liked it long, but it wasn’t proper.

“It’s what we did,” Baze said. “At the temple, but there is no temple anymore. There are no temples. Will you stop that?” Chirrut’s hand pulled back when he felt Baze smack at his wrist.

Chirrut swallowed and put his hands in his lap. “Of course,” Chirrut said, his voice smaller than he meant it to be. “Baze, just because the temple is gone does not mean we have to give up on our teachings, our traditions.”

“We have no more traditions,” Baze snapped, and Chirrut felt himself flinch away. “Everything that we were taught is gone, Chirrut, we aren’t held by anything anymore.”

“The Force-”

“Screw the Force!” Baze roared. Silence hung in the air, oppressive and heavy. 

“Baze…” Chirrut started. “What’s wrong?”

There was more silence. Chirrut could sense Baze shifting next to him, and the light got dimmer. What if it went out? Would he even recognize Baze anymore? 

“I killed a man today,” Baze said quietly. “He was… Talking shit about the old temple. I got angry, I shoved him… He must have hit his head when he fell.” 

Chirrut swallowed. “Baze, it was an accident, it wasn’t-”

“There are no accidents in the Force.” Chirrut turned his head up when he felt Baze stand from their bed. “We all do as the Force wills. I cannot believe in a Force that would allow… Allow all this suffering. I can’t do it anymore, Chirrut. I don’t understand how you can.”

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me,” Chirrut said.

“Yeah,” Baze muttered. There was a whisper of fabric. Chirrut suspected he was rubbing his stubble.  "You keep saying that, it doesn’t make it true.“

Fear seized Chirrut’s heart as Baze moved for the door, and he stood up in an instant. "Baze!” Baze paused his steps. Chirrut suddenly felt incredibly small. “Where are you going?”

That oppressive silence again. Chirrut wished he could fill it with something, music or laughter, crying or screaming, anything besides this.

“Just for a walk,” Baze finally said. “I’ll be back tonight.”

Chirrut paused then nodded. “May the Force of others be with you…”

Chirrut was wrong. The worst sound was the sound of the door clicking shut without a reply from Baze

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at ShipArmada if you want to come talk!


End file.
